Teme, what's Palpable?
by KpopVIP
Summary: Naruto has been driving Sasuke to work since his spark plugs went missing. Ino told Naruto the chemistry between Sasuke and Naruto is palpable, but what the heck does that even mean? SasuNaru. Cute/Funny Shows just how much of a dobe Naruto can be.Oneshot


**I know I have other stories *cough one cough* that I posted that I asked for help with both from my beta and another person, but I'm just lazy and it's sooooo long, lol. I'm scared to start it,, but I will when I get home, I promise, guys! Anyways, this is just a cute/funny SasuNaru that shows off Naruto's dobe-ness to the fullest.**

DISCLAIMER!: **I do own Naruto. I do. I do. I do own Naruto. I do. I do. *looks down at desk* Wth? It worked in Peter Pan! C'mon, the rights to Naruto are supposed to just appear! I do own Naruto. I do I do. Nothing. Damn. I guess I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p>"Teme?"<p>

He sounded curious. I sighed and took a drink of my coffee.

He grinned at my response, he knew I was completely indifferent about his sure-to-be stupid question. "What is palpable?"

_Palpable?_ "That is a three syllable word, dobe. Much too large for your brain."

He scowled at me. "Teme," he growled. "You know what I mean!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get upset, stupid. Palpable means-"

"Does it mean murderous-wait. Mur-der-ous. Hey!_ That's _three syllables and it fits in my head just fine!"

I stared at him until his discomfort forced him to finish his thought.

"Uh... Or does it mean Unholy? Oh! Is it like ass-tarded?"

I arched a brow. "Ass-tarded?" I echoed. That was new. The idiot shrugged. " None of those. Why?" Those were odd suggestions for a word he just learned. Actually, that's a odd word to use around Naruto period. Almost a joke actually. "Where did you hear it?"

"Sakura said it to me when we were talking about you. Ino brought you up," he added as he watched me make sure that my cufflinks were secure. "Well technically we weren't talking_ about_ you, you're name just came up in addition to mine, but..."

Naruto started to blabber so I tuned out.

My car's spark plugs mysteriously disappeared a few days ago, just after a dinner outing with Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto. The blond dobe has been giving me rides to work since. Which was why he was at my house watching me prepare for work at six am. Wait. Was he _still_ talking?

"So, see? Totally different!"

Yes. Yes he was. I sighed again.

I really did miss my privacy. Ino talking to me with the loudmouths that constantly invade my privacy was something I found annoying. "Why did she do that?"

"Oh!" he laughed. "Sakura saw two people across the street from us and laughed. Ino said they reminded her of us."

I smirked as I looked at the blue on his forearm. "She was the one who bruised you then?"

"Yeah..." he answered as he glared at a spot on the table.

I scoffed.

"Because it was an old married couple! So I told her to shut up or else I'd tell Shikamaru the time she bribed Chouji to 'accidently' lock Shikamaru and her into a room at her birthday a few months ago!" his tone made me think he was proud of his blackmail.

I chuckled briefly. "He doesn't know that yet?"

Naruto's eyes got big. "I know! I thought he was a genius! Pfft, and the guy still doesn't know that the only reason him and Ino are even together is because Ino bribed Chouji!" he laughed.

I shrugged and finished my coffee.

He looked around for a second and then seemed to remember his train of thought. "Oh! Anyways, then Sakura started snickering and then I said 'Sakura, you're supposed to help me out here!' But she-"

"So you whined?" I said flatly.

"No!" he protested. "Uzumaki's don't whine!"

I smirked, "You must not be an Uzumaki then. You're whining right now about how you don't whine." He turned red. "You must be a Haruno."

He made a face. "No way! Then I would have crush on my sister! How about an Umino or Aburame? Iruka and Shino whine all the time, " he mused. "Wait, so does Kiba..."

"First, I don't think Iruka whines, I believe the term is nags. And are you admitting you whine?"

He shook his head like a proper moron. "No!" he insisted. "Can we just get back to the point?"

I shrugged and started tying my shoes. "You're the one with ADHD."

"Well, you're a bastard!" he shot back. "Anyways, so... Uh... What was I saying?"

I arched a brow.

"Shut up, teme! Oh! Okay so then Ino says-"

I looked at the clock. "It's almost seeven. Let's go, Atention Deficit Hyperactive Dobe."

He sent me a look, but still grabbed the keys and headed towards the door. He refused to allow me to let me borrow his car and just drive myself.

"Anyways, then Ino said that our chemistry was palpable."

My hand froze on the doorknob." Then what did she say?"

He shrugged, "Just that things probably heat up when we're alone. Why?"

Great. And if he thought palpable meant murderous... "You agreed with her?"

He nodded, "What was I supposed to do? Say no? I told her that sometimes things got so hot that we got physical."

Fucking wonderful.

"Teme, are you...blushing?" he chuckled.

No... "Then what?"

"They didn't say anything so we switched subjects." He was still smiling. "Geeze, teme, I didn't know that you had a heart that worked!" he smarted off, staring at my cheeks.

I sighed. "Dobe-"

"I bet your hearts so cold your blood is too!" he teased, then he brought his hand to one of my cheeks.

"-Palpable means obvious. It means that something is really obvious."

He frowned with confusion and just stared at his hand on my cheek. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

He looked at me with big eyes. "Oh! Then she thought-" His eyes flashed back to his hand on my cheek, which he still hadn't moved.

I nodded slowly. "Dobe...now you're blushing" I informed him with a smirk on my lips.

He looked back up at me, then his hand on my cheek, and blushed even harder.

Hn. "Dobe, do you-"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I don't like you. I hate you," he reminded me, shoving his hands deep in his pockets like he was punishing them both. He glared at my floor, blushing.

He looked... "I was going to ask if you planned on taking me to work before I was 50."

He moved his glare up to me again. "I-I knew that!" he lied, still pretending to be mad at me. "Stupid, teme!"

Still, the blush disappeared

I chuckled, "You're a horrible actor." I wonder if... "Dobe," I said, leaning forward. He looked at me, his eyes a brilliant blue as they looked into my black ones. He didn't move towards me. I hesitated. But he blushed. I took that as a confirmation. I started leaning forward again.

Our lips touched. After a second or two I felt his hands on my wrists, pulling me closer as our lips moved. Pleased, I stopped and moved my lips to his ear and whispered, "I hate you, too."

_._._

A week later I recived a gift at work. My secretary handed me a small box with a note. 'It was Ino's idea ~Sakura.' Inside the box were my spark plugs.

Fin :3

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please? If you don't I won't post more stories! Ooooooh, the horror! And the next one won't be a one-shot either! It'll be a sequel for High School Reunion! an AMAZING story by a miss DeviouseDevil. She's allowed me to write it! I'm super excited! <strong>


End file.
